Automated ticket and boarding pass (ATB) coupons are processed and issued in accordance with international air transport association (IATA) regulations. Typically, pre-processed ATB coupons are packaged and loaded into processing equipment in one of two forms: individually cut, or continuous end to end, each coupon sharing a perforated edge with the adjoining coupon.
When processing continuous ATB type coupons, one of the initial steps is to separate the leading coupon from the others in the input stack. Typically, this is done with some or all of the following steps:
1) The leading coupon is driven by a motorized means and is positioned so that the coupon to coupon perforation is at the appropriate location for detachment. PA1 2) At this point, the coupon is stopped and sometimes held taut. PA1 3) A motorized blade, bar, or shear, usually tapered as to break one perforation tie at a time, then engages the stationary perforation thereby causing separation. PA1 4) The drive mechanism then carries the detached coupon to the next station in the process.
Unfortunately, ticket processing devices using stationary coupons and a moving implement have several inherent disadvantages. One disadvantage is the expense and noise level of motor and/or solenoid driven implements. Another disadvantage includes the substantial costs associated with motors, motor driver electronics, implement linkages, and noise control materials. Yet another disadvantage is that such devices typically require a reasonably accurate perforation registration for successful detachment.